


Harvester of Light

by dandelionway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Stargazing, Wishing on a star, destiel poem, poem, poem fic, star fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionway/pseuds/dandelionway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is full of stars and Dean makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvester of Light

he is not a constellation

not one, but so many;

he has nine constellations

in the space between his eyebrows

eight constellations,

one between each two fingers,

nestled in the wedge

he has seven constellations

flooding his mouth and spilling out

and they probably taste so sweet,

sweeter than their light

he has six constellations

wrapped around his torso

five constellations

they reach up his legs

four constellations

and his arms are covered

three constellations

his cheeks are warm

two constellations

one in each blue,

bottomless orb

castiel’s stars are falling;

dean makes a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Harvester of Light" comes from a line in "Winter Song" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles. Tell me if you guys like poem fics, or if I should stop :) Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
